moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Absolzoey
absolzoey is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (UK). She is Level 25 (Fashionable MovieStar). About Absol has been on MSP for around 3 years, in this time she has not even once won a single competition. She is very protective of her and her friends on MSP, though it has been a year since any drama between her group, when it goes on it goes on for a few days to a few months. Her sister in real life also has a MovieStarPlanet account under the name pixie11111. She is interested in many a different things, she enjoys MovieStarPlanet and will play all day everyday if she had the chance. She has a love for Monster High, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Making her a Pegasister.), the band BASTILLE (Marking her a Stormer.), games that include Sonic the Hedgehog, the game Minecraft and The Sims franchise. She also does a lot of drawing and can draw anything from "Monster High" characters to "My Little Pony" characters. Usual Appearance absolzoey has green and red "Alien Eyes" with black and blood red eye shadow, she also has pink "Coolcat" lips. She almost always wears some "Spider Leg Lashes" on her eyes. When she is not dressed up as something specific, she tends to were some rare tattoos that she acquired when it was still possible to buy rares from other MovieStar's looks. She also loves anything to do with cats and wares a lot of Cat Ears, most of her looks consist of them. More recently, almost every look she has contains a pair of "Triangular" earrings. Her perferd choice of colours varies. One day she might want to be Goth, the next she might be bright neon. Media Movies absolzoey makes many a variety of movies. Currently, she is focusing on her Short Movies. But she has made many movies in the past. Her first series, was called "Fight!". She took inspiration from the available fighting animations and action movies. These movies were not as good as her others, but it was a good starting place. Her longest ever series, was called "The Story Of The ABSOL". It had 3 seasons in total, but each had the same story line. By the time she had moved on and made more movies, this series slowly died away as absol became less and less involved in the story line. By the end of season 3 she decided to call it quits. Her upcoming series, will be called "I Can't Sing!". Though no-one knows when she is releasing it. Artbooks Absol does not make artbooks very often. Though her most popular artbook is called "Monster High" and currently has over 240 loves. Looks Absol makes a new look every time she has a new outfit. Her style is rather different from other MovieStar's, sometimes she can have really bright colors, other times she can have dark "Gothic" colors. Trivia *absolzoey is on this wiki under the username Absolzoey. *She is not very good at spelling. **She is not good with grammar either. *She has many "spare" accounts, but she has two main back-ups: !!!GouenjiandIchigo!!! and AlicornAbsol. **She is on the US MSP under the username Xethon Skull *She is currently 14. *She has been VIP many times *She is supports the teams Team Wizzies, Team Awesome and Heros. *If she hadn't joined MSP, her life would be very different. *She is on this wiki more than she is on MSP. Gallery Absolzoey-Look10.jpg absolzoey-Looks09.png Absolzoey-Looks08.png Absolzoey-Looks07.png Absolzoey-Looks06.png Absolzoey-Looks05.png Absolzoey-Looks04.png Absolzoey-Looks03.png Absolzoey-Looks02.png Absolzoey-Looks01.png Absolzoey-Page.png Absolzoey-Bio.png Absolzoey-Awards01.png Absolzoey-Awards02.png Absolzoey-Awards03.png Absolzoey-Awards04.png Category:Moviestars Category:UK Category:Judge Category:Female Category:VIP Category:Level 25